Nuestra Ultima Travesura
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Se acabó la batalla contra Voldemort, pero no solo eso ha terminado, George no puede superar lo de su hermano, ¿que puede suceder en el funeral?


**Esta es la primera Historia que escribo aqui, es un OneShot y espero que les guste.**

**Me costo mucho escribir esta historia, y que mi amor hacia los gemelines me hizo romper en el llanto mas de una vez hahahahah**

**bueno, asi era como me imaginaba el funeral!  
**

**Good Bye**

**PS: Reviews?**

_Nuestra ultima travesura_

La batalla había terminado, después de largas horas todo había llegado a su fin. Pero no solo terminó la batalla, muchas otras cosas terminaron, en el gran comedor la imagen era desoladora.

Hacia el lugar donde se mirara se encontraba alguien conocido; Remus y Tonks, los recién casados dejando a un hijo; Crabe, que su ignorancia lo llevó a la muerte; Fred Weasley, quizás el mas llorado, creador desde los cimientos de sortilegios Weasley, leyenda en Hogwarts, hermano incondicional, en el nos centraremos en esta historia.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba rodeado de personas, las cuales no podían creer lo ocurrido, Molly y Arthur sus padres de encontraban conteniendo a Percy y a Charlie respectivamente, claramente a Molly le costó bastante mas trabajo que a Arthur, ya que como madre estaba a punto de explotar pero a la vez debía contener los gritos de su hijo pidiendo disculpas y a la vez arrepintiéndose de cada segundo en la batalla en la cual podría haber salvado a su hermano. Aunque realmente esto no tenía relevancia, le repetía una y otra vez, ella había matado a Bellatrix, la asesina de su hijo pero el dolor en su pecho no sanaba ni un poco. Bill era fuertemente abrasado por su esposa, la cabeza del trabajador de Gringotts reposaba en el pecho de su mujer mientras ella botaba silenciosas lagrimas: Ron no comprendía lo sucedido, siendo que el fue uno de los testigos del hecho, no podía creer que a pesar de haber estado viendo todo no ayudo a sus hermanos, el estaba siendo contenido por Hermione, su mejor amiga con la cual tenia una conversación pendiente, pero esta tendría q esperar, este no era momento de esas cosas. Ginny no se encontraba en la escena, no acostumbraba a llorar, no podía imaginar el mundo sin Freddie y le pidió a su novio que la acompañe a tomar aire, realmente al Señor Potter le tocó tarea difícil.

A pesar del malestar de todos los Weasley, y las personas cercanas al primogénito de los gemelos no existía persona mas destrozada de George Weasley. Quien desde que se encontró el cuerpo de su hermano no lo soltó más, en un comienzo los gritos eran desgarradores _"Despierta Fred" "Esta broma no es graciosa" "No juegues conmigo hermano, nadie te conoce mejor que yo, sólo estas durmiendo" _todo esto acompañado de lagrimas interminables_. _Nadie se encontraba peor que el, perder su otra mitad, compañero del crimen, su mejor amigo, su vida. Realmente que seria de el sin alguien que termine sus oraciones, las vida no tenia gracia sin su otra mitad, tanto se esforzaron para ser como sus amados merodeadores, tanto lucharon por encontrar los pasadizos en Hogwarts, tantos pellízcones de parte de Molly los cuales ya no tenían sentido sin el al lado, realmente la sonrisa que jamás se borraría de los labios de este chico se había ido, junto con el sentido de su vida.

-Levantate Georgi! Es Hora – Tocó la puerta su Madre.- Por favor hijo, Te espera el desayuno

-No tomare desayuno, partan sin mí, yo llegare allá –dijo el chico en un todo de voz sombrío cundo realmente quiso decir _no puedo comer nada, no quiero estar con ustedes, déjenme solo._

_-_Bueno hijo –respondió Molly preocupada – Si necesitas cualquier cosa manda un patronus.

-Aja! –Respondió sin mas mientras Molly bajaba la escalera – patronus, no creo volver a hacer mas este encantamiento – _Gemelos idénticos, vidas idénticas, gestos idénticos, patronus idénticos _pensó el pelirrojo que tanto se esforzó con su hermano para lograr que sus patronus se parecieran tanto a ellos mismos, no faltaba mas, todo tenía que ver con el juego de cuando pequeños, ellos eran sus propios animales favoritos.

Debía levantarse, lo sabía, pero no quería salir del laboratorio secreto que compartió tanto tiempo con su hermano, a donde miraba había un recuerdo, bueno, mejor dicho 19 años no pasan en vano.

Faltaban 3 horas para el funeral, habían dos opciones o se encerraba en si mismo, podía escapar de tierras británicas para siempre, desaparecer de la vida de sus hermanos colorines, o afrontar los hechos, realmente prefería lo primero, pero sabía q su hermano Fred jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se levantó de la cama de Fred, sí durmió ahí, abrió el closet y encontró varias cosas, había nacido una idea… La última travesura juntos…

-Sólo 15 minutos más- le rogaba Molly a un hombre pequeño de pelo apenachado y túnica negra el mismo que estuvo en el funeral de Dumbledore. –Que falta el hermano gemelo de Fred.

-Sólo 15 minutos.

Nadie sabía si querían o no ver a George, el recuerdo de Fred surgiría en cosa de segundos… y si todos sufrían tanto, quizás como estaría Georgi….

-¿Donde estará? – preguntaba cada 5 minutos Ron

- Esto no puede empezar sin el! Es el mas importante –replicaba Ginny

-Tranquilos, llegará –decía Harry cabizbajo mientras tomaba a Ginny de lo hombros, aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

-Va a ser extraño verlo, ¿no? – Dijo Hermione – Realmente debe ser extraño para el mirarlo al verse en el espejo. –en ese momento se quebró la voz de Hermione y tanto ella como Ginny empezaron a soltar silenciosas lagrimas.

- Se acabó el tiempo, todos a sentarse.

Todos comenzaron a tomar asiento, y las cabezas juntas de los Weasley se movían con incomodidad buscando entre el público al otro gemelo.

-Hoy nos -_3 segundos_- reunimos para hablar -_2 segundos_- en la memoria de… -_1…._

Se escucho una enorme explosión, unos grandes Dragones de fuego salieron desde todos lados entre ella bailaban unas hermosas hadas que al juntarse arriba del ataúd soltaron un rayó hacia el cielo que se transformo en hermosas letras de todos colores en donde se leía…

_Esto no es un adiós Gred Weasley…_

_Siempre estarás en mí…_

_De: Feorge_

Todos reían, o soltaban lagrimas ante el gesto del gemelo, prontamente lo buscaban y en ese momento se ve una escoba volar a lo lejos, al aterrizar se bajo George nada mas ni nada menos que con el uniforme de quidditch de Hogwarts y la capucha puesta para evitar que se viera su oreja. Caminó solemnemente y mientras se acercaba al ataúd los fuegos se fueron transformando y armando un sequito tras el. Al posarse frente a Fred sacó su varita y transformo su ropa en el mismo uniforme de el, luego con un pequeño movimiento sacó de la nasa una bolsa con surtidos saltaclases, ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

-Para que no te mueras de hambre en el viaje – dijo en voz baja y quebrándosele la voz, luego se levanto y tomo aire- hasta siempre hermano, de hoy en adelante vivirás siempre en mi, cumpliré nuestros sueños, mi primer hijo será bautizado como tú, NUESTRA ULTIMA TRAVESURA JUNTOS FRED WEASLEY! –grito fuertemente el chico sin poder contener mas las lágrimas mirando a su reflejo dormido que aun mantenía la sonrisa de la ultima batalla… -nunca te perdonare el haberme dejado solo…


End file.
